yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16 - Recipe For Disaster
Yuya faces a ferocious attack against Reed Pepper’s Cooking Duel. Fighting against Reed who concocts a perfect strategy with his recipes, Yuya does not have enough stamina to obtain Action Cards as his stomach is empty... However, in the midst of the pinch, Yuya meets with his savior, providing him with the stamina he needs to fight on. And then, with his Entertainment Duel, the counter-attack begins... Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Reed Pepper Duel continues from the previous episode... Turn 3: Reed Draws (5). Reed activates "Regal Recipes", letting him Special Summon a number of "Royal Cookpal" monsters from his hand equal to the number of cards underneath "Food Cemetery", then inflict 300 damage to his opponent for each monster Special Summoned. (4). He Special Summons "Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta" (300/1000), "Royal Cookpal Prince Curry" (300/1000) and "Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding" (300/100), all in Attack Position. (1). Reed finds an Action Card (2), then the other effect of "Regal Recipes" activates (Yuya: 4000→3100 LP). Reed activates the effect of "Princess Pudding", which will double the ATK of another "Royal Cookpal" monster he controls ("Prince Curry": 300→600/1000) until the End Phase, but "Princess Pudding" cannot attack this turn. He then activates the effect of "Knight Pasta", which is the same as that of "Princess Pudding" ("Prince Curry": 600→1200/1000). Reed activates the Action Card, "Spicy Spice", which will increase the ATK of one monster the field by 1000 ("Prince Curry": 1200→2200/1000) until the End Phase. (1). "Prince Curry" attacks and destroys "Salutiger" (Yuya: 3100→2600 LP). Reed Sets a card. (0). Turn 4: Yuya Draws (7). Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones (5). Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Performapal Partnaga" (500/2100) and "Performapal Static Squirrel" (1000/1000) from his hand, all in Attack Position (2). As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned a monster, Reed activates the effects of each of his "Royal Cookpal" monsters, each of which allow him to return them to his hand to destroy a monster his opponent controls. He returns "Knight Pasta", "Prince Curry" and "Princess Pudding" (3) to destroy "Odd-Eyes", "Partnaga", and "Static Squirrel". Yuya Sets a card (1). Turn 5: Reed Draws (4). Reed activates the effect of "Regal Recipes", letting him Special Summon a number of "Royal Cookpal" monsters from his hand less than or equal to the number of "Cookpal" monsters underneath "Food Cemetery", then inflict 300 damage to Yuya for each. There are three, so he Special Summons "Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta" (300/1100), "Royal Cookpal Prince Curry" (300/1000) and "Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding" (300/100), all in Attack Position (1) (Yuya: 2600→1700 LP). Reed activates the effect of "Knight Pasta", which will double the ATK of another "Royal Cookpal" monster he controls ("Prince Curry": 300→600/1000) until the End Phase, but "Knight Pasta" cannot attack this turn. He then activates the effect of "Princess Pudding", which is the same as that of "Knight Pasta" ("Prince Curry": 600→1200/1000). "Prince Curry" attacks directly, but Yuya activates his face-down "Performapal Call", negating the attack and letting him add two "Performapal" monsters from his Deck to his hand whose combined DEF are equal to the ATK of the attacking monster, though he may not Summon monsters from his Extra Deck during the turn he Summons the monsters he adds. Yuya adds "Performapal Cheermole" and "Performapal Turn Toad". (3). As his opponent added cards to his hand outside of his normal draw, Reed activates his face-down "Canning Cuisine", letting him place the same number of "Cookpal" monsters from his Deck underneath a "Food Cemetery" he controls as the number of cards his opponent added. He places "Cookpal Lionion" and "Cookpal Rabbitomato" underneath "Food Cemetery". Reed then activates "Food Fraud", letting him add two "Royal Cookpal" monsters from his Deck to his hand, but he may not Normal or Special Summon them this turn (0). He adds "Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette" and "Royal Cookpal King Burger". (2). At the End Phase, the effects of "Knight Pasta", "Princess Pudding" and "Victory Topping" expire ("Prince Curry": 1800 → 300/1000). Turn 6: Yuya Draws (4). Yuya Pendulum Summons "Cheermole" (600/1000) and "Turn Toad" (0/800), both from his hand in Defense Position. (2). As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned monsters, Reed activates the effects of "Princess Pudding" and "Knight Pasta", returning them to his hand to destroy the Summoned monsters (4). "Cheermole" and "Turn Toad" are destroyed and are sent to Yuya's Extra Deck as they are Pendulum Monsters. Yuya Sets 1 card (1). Turn 7: Reed Draws (5). Reed activates the effect of "Regal Recipes", letting him Special Summon a number of "Royal Cookpal" monsters from his hand less than or equal to the number of "Cookpal" monsters underneath "Food Cemetery", then inflict 300 damage to Yuya for each. There are five, so he Special Summons "Queen Omelet" (300/???), "King Burger" (300/1300), "Knight Pasta" and "Princess Pudding", all in Attack Position (1) (Yuya: 1700→500 LP). Reed activates the effects of "Knight Pasta", "Princess Pudding", "Queen Omelette" and "King Burger", each doubling the ATK of another "Royal Cookpal" monster he controls ("Prince Curry" 300→600→ 1200→2400→4800/1000) until the End Phase, but the former four cannot attack this turn. "Prince Curry" attacks directly, but Yuya activates his face-down "Wall of Disruption", decreasing the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls by the number of monsters its controller controls times 800 ("Prince Curry" 4800→800/1000). The attack continues, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Energy Biscuits", increasing his LP by 500 (Yuya: 500→1000→200 LP). Turn 8: Yuya Draws (2). Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Turn Toad", "Performapal Static Squirrel" (300/300), "Performapal Partnaga" (500/2100), "Performapal Cheermole" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), all from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Reed activates the effects of all five "Royal Cookpal" monsters, returning them to his hand to destroy all of Yuya's monsters, but they are sent to the Extra Deck as they are Pendulum Monsters. As monsters he controls were destroyed, Yuya activates "Illusion Balloons", letting him excavate an equal number of cards and Special Summon the "Performapal" monster amongst them with the highest Level, if any. (1). The remaining cards will be shuffled back into his Deck. Yuya excavates "Wonder Balloons", "Performapal Wonder Hippo", "Performapal Power-Up!", "Performapal Friendonkey" and "Performapal Samurai Peacock". Yuya Special Summons "Samurai Peacock" in Attack Position (1500/2200). “Samurai Peacock”s effect activates, since it was Special Summoned, Yuya can add 1 “Performapal” or “Odd-Eyes” and 1 “Performapal” or “Odd-Eyes” Ritual Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. Yuya adds “Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon” and “Odd-Eyes Advent” to his hand (3). Yuya activates “Odd-Eyes Advent”, letting him Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster from his hand or Graveyard by Tributing Pendulum Monsters from his hand or field whose levels equal or exceed the Ritual Monster. Yuya Tributes “Samurai Peacock” from the field and “Trampolynx” from his hand, to Ritual Summon “Odd-Eyes Ritual Dragon” (2800/2500) (0). Reed activates his face down “Tampering Ingredients”, which prevents Yuya’s monsters from attacking him directly as long as he sends a “Cookpal” monster from his Deck to the Graveyard during each of his Standby Phases. “Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon”s effect activates, returning all of Reed’s Spell and Trap cards on his field to his hand. “Food Cemetery” “Regal Recipes” and “Tampering Ingredients” returns to Reed’s hand (4). “Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon” attacks Reed directly (Reed: 2300→0 LP). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode and previous episodes featuring this Duel. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Reed Pepper Category:Episode